The Morino Royal Family!
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: The Otogi bank wonders what the Morino family is like, when the mysterious princes and princesses of their country asks for their help finding the heir of the throne, their eldest brother! But when they find out that the prince is none other than the shy hunter himself, they don't know what to do! Warning: Some OCC coming your way!
1. Chapter 1

A long, long time ago well not really, present time most likely, in Otogibana city, there was a school called the otogi academy. That group of three down there is Okami Ryoko, Akai Ringo, and Morino Ryoshi. Their all in their first year of high school living in the proud country of Monogatari, ruled by the mysterious royal family. Its so mysterious that no one even knows the family name. Well were going besides the point, all three are in a group called the otogi bank. Its a club that helps students with their... um... interesting problems. Just a week ago they finished with Ryoko's problem with a certain boy from Onigashima academy, a school full of delinquents. The days were leading up to Ryoshi's 16th birthday, the club's been thinking of making plans for it but for some reason the shy hunter's refusing all of their ideas. The three friends were on their way too school greeting their friends like Nekozawa, Momo, & many others. All seemed perfect today.

"Morino-kun! You got some mail today!" Liszt Kiriki, the otogi bank president said.

"Mail? Why would anyone send me mail from school?" Ryoshi asked curiously.

"I don't know but the director told me to give this to you quickly. It must be important." He said, handing the letter to him.

Ryoshi put the letter in his bag and went on with his friends to the Otogi Bank. Tarou and Otohime was doing their... 'thing' as Otsu was serving tea to the rest. I don't even know why i'm narrarating when theres nothing to talk about.

"You two had to go to a family gathering?" Ringo said, in shock.

"Yes, the president and I were busy due to a little party my parents set up." Alice sighed.

"Tarou and Otohime also went some where." Otsu said.

"Really where?" Ryoko asked.

"They went to a park with Otohime's mother, I know because my parents and I went there for a picnic." She smiled.

"Me and Ryoko went to Onee-chan's and played with the kids." Ringo giggled.

"So all of us went to some where with our families, or a friend's family?" The president said curiously.

They all looked at Ryoshi who was looking at the letter he recieved from the president early that morning.

"Why don't you just open it?" Ringo asked, curiously.

"Well i'm not comfortable opening it here." He said, flustered.

"Open it!" Majolica ordered, playfully.

"Alright, alright! But i'll open it outside!" He said.

"You can be excused for now Ryoshi, it seems that letter is some what important." The president smiled.

Ryoshi nodded and walked out, the group sat in silence until Tarou and Otohime finally came out of the closet.

"Ryoshi... has never talked about his family hasn't he?" Ringo said.

"Sometimes he does but only about his grandfather." Otsu said.

"I wonder... What is the Morino family like anyway?" Ryoko asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoshi lay on his bed with the letter right beside him. He opened it up again, and read it out loud.

"Don't break your promise Onii-sama... Love Mika..." He said.

He knew that he promised his little sisters and brotherss that he would be back by his 16th birthday. But with the strange turn of events he would have to stay. Well of course he has to come back, he is the pri- Excuse me WHO ARE YOU?! No, who are you? Interuptting my narraration! This is MY story! I am narrarating! I'm the narrarator! No you aren't! I am!

*Narrarator fight in session*

Sorry about that. I don't know who that strange narrarator was but I sure don't like her! Well back to the story, Ryoshi lay on his bed confused at what he should do. With his duties at home he will have to go back, but with the Otogi Bank, and his friends there it would be hard to make a decision. Although I don't know what his current situation is, i'm sure its confusing. But what can I say? I'm only reading from a piece of paper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator's POV**

Ryoshi sat on the white leather couch of the underground base of the Otogi bank. Still lost in his head about what to do. He took out his phone and took a look at the time.

_"4 o'clock... I still have time..." He thought._

Ryoshi put the phone back into his pocket and sat back to a thinking position, his thoughts were interrupted by the president.

"Are you sure you don't want anything today Ryoshi-kun? It is you're sixteenth birthday, we could all go out to eat, or go to a karaoke shop." He suggested.

"No it's fine, it's just a birthday. Besides there might be a customer today. I don't need anything, really!" He reassured him.

"Well at least go home for today. If you stayed and worked, I would feel like I'm mistreating my club members." Liszt said.

Ryoshi was about to refuse until he saw the worried look of Ryoko's eyes telling him to go. He nodded and walked out of the Otogi bank. When he got out, a light wind passed him and he looked up to the sky.

"I'm sorry everyone... I can't come back yet... Not when Ryoko's still recovering." He said with solemn eyes.

**Back at the otogi bank...**

"Alright everyone, normally I would secretly set up a birthday party but today we have an extremely important request." He said.

"An extremely important request?" Otsu said, curiously.

"Yes, one that requires all eight of us." He said.

"Why? Whose this request from and why is it such a big deal?" Ryoko asked, annoyed.

"This request is not from a student. It's a special request sent to the principal by a letter." Alice said.

Liszt took out the letter from his desk. He showed the seal to everyone. It was scarlet red and had vines covering two sides, and in the centre of it all was a book and a ink well and feather. Everyone knew this coat of arms.

"It's a request from the Royal family?!" Ringo said, astonished.

"Yes. I received this letter this morning and was not allowed to open it until now." Liszt said, as he took out a butter knife to cut open the seal.

_**The letter...**_

_Dear Otogi bank,_

_As you can see from the seal, this is from the royal family. The children of the king. We are in dire need of you're help._

_You see our brother, the eldest out of all of us and the heir to the throne, secretly __went to you're town and enrolled in your school to find a bride, to find his bride. The future Queen of our kingdom. Although this is what he says, we knew the real reason. He wanted to see the world outside of the palace walls and go to a normal school and make friends his own age._

_He was supposed to come back the day before his sixteenth birthday, and have his annual ball in a few weeks. But the prince has still not come back. He hasn't sent us a reply saying why he hasn't and neither has he contacted us in the past few weeks. We do not want him back because of his duties, but because we are his siblings, we are worried because he has not arrived._

_We want to find him, and bring him back home. Please help us. This request maybe complicated because we cannot tell you his names or our names due to our father's orders. We can only tell you the hair and eye colour of our brother, but please understand, for you are our only hope._

_The Royal Family, Princes and Princesses of Monogatari._

_**End of Letter...**  
_

As Liszt finished reading there was a knock on the door. They turned to the screen to see two large men, wearing suits, with about three girls wearing crowns and formal clothing. The Otogi bank panicked, and Alice went upstairs and led them to the underground base. They bowed before the three and they bowed back. The Otogi bank sat on the right opposite leather white couch as the royal threesome sat in the other.

"You're the princesses of Monogatari?" Tarou said, shocked.

Two of the princesses were in their teenage years, one with snow white hair and the other with dark blue green. Their hair went up to their thighs, straight then becoming curly at the bottom. They both had emerald green eyes that Ryoko has sworn she's seen before. The princess with black hair wore a light blue gown with yellow ribbons and white ruffles while the other wore an identical yellow one with white ribbons and blue ruffles. The two seemed to be twins.

"Yes, but three of them only. The others are at the palace. There are actually eight girls and four boys." Smiles the white haired princess.

The little one was similar to the princess with long blue green hair. Her hair went up to her shoulders and like her sisters she had emerald green eyes. She wore a cute pastel pink dress that was decorated with mint green bows and white ruffles. Her hair had two mint green ribbons tied in to a bow on the sides of her hair. She carried a book, which Liszt was curious of.

"Is that a fairytale book?" He asked.

"Yes. It was a present from big brother." The older princess with blue green head replied. It seems the young one is shy.

"We are terribly sorry to give you such a impossible task. We can only describe him and tell you his age, hair colour, and eye colour. The rest is classified from that point." She bowed.

"Also anything else about the family and the princesses before you is strictly forbidden to know. We apologize." The body guard bowed.

"Not at all. You're clues will narrow it down." He bowed politely.

"Well I guess I will start. He has emerald green eyes, like ours." The twin smiled.

"Speaking of which, I have a feeling I've seen those eyes some where." Ryoko said.

"That's right. They look oddly familiar." Ringo said.

"He also has the same hair colour as me and this little one." Smiled the other princess.

"Okay." Liszt said patiently.

The little one was about to speak but was a bit hesitant.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." Otsu reassured her.

She looked at the otogi bank members straight in the eye.

"H-he was a very brave person. He is kind, caring, and is willing to protect many people, even if he might get hurt. He doesn't care much about his own health and what might happen to him, but if someone was going to hurt anyone he loves with any kind of weapon, be it a sword or a gun, he would block the person and get hurt himself." She said.

"I guess that narrows that down a lot!" Liszt said.

He looked over to Alice who typed on her laptop quickly and turned the laptop around to show everyone a list of thirty students.

"These are the best candidates most likely to be your brother." Alice said.

"Well then lets split everyone up in three groups. We could all meet up once we speak to everyone in this list. Majolica, Alice, and I will go with Shirohime. Otohime, Otsu, Tarou, go with Kurohime. And then Ryoko, Ringo will go with Chibihime. Please call them that during the mission. It will be used as code names." Liszt said.

"Right." They said.

"Alright, once the princesses change into casual clothing, we may go." He opened one eye.


End file.
